dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sanguinoraptor/Chapter Seven: Mammals' Mongolian Mess! (part 1)
When D-Team arrived, it's day at the Prehistoric Mongolia. "Duh?" said Max as he swiped his sweat. "It's hot here. And I mean it." "You have to mention it," said Rex. "Hey, I detected some of those minerals!" suddenly Al lifted his Ultimate Holder and saw some beeps near them in its map. "Where?" said Zoe as she did the same. "It's...." Al turned around. "Right here." They are standing on the most rich deposit of the minerals in the land! "Then where's the guardian?" asked Rex when they suddenly heard a roar from the left. An Anklylosaurus charged at full speed to them, swinging its deadly tail. The Team ducked. "Let's set some Dino here!" shouted Rex. "I'll volunteer," said Max as he raised his Mammal Crad. "Mammo Slash! Uintatherium, charge!" Max summoned his Uintatherium. "Go! Electric Charge!" Uintatherium attacked the Ankylosaurus, but the dinosaur managed to defend himself with his thick shield-like armor. "Man! How to defeat him?" "Its below!" shouted Rex as he dodged another tail attack. "It's unprotected!" "Alright! Go, Hexa!" Hexa the Uintatherium ran, dodged an attack, and went safely under the Ankylosaurus. "Throw him up!" Hexa hits the Ankylosaurus, throwing the dinosaur up. "Dino Slash!" suddenly Rex summoned Ace. "Booster jump, Ace!" Rex did the same move as Al's. He jumped to the Ankylosaurus. "Gotcha!" said Rex as he swiped the Empty Card. There are series of purple light flashes when they saw the Ankylosaurus landed safely on the ground, with a Card next to it. "Hey! Unfair!" shouted Max as he tried to reach the Card, but Rex got it first. "It's okay, Max," he said. "I'm sure the Ankylosaurus is not the only protector here if the deposit is this rich." He was right. Rex and Zoe are the only ones who hadn't tried their Mammals, but taking down a herd of Protoceratops sounds like a good chance for it. Right after the Ankylosaurus, the Team heard another roar. Apparently it's a Protoceratops. Its head-butt might be vital, but with a Carnotaurus and Uintatherium in their Dino Mode, not to mention the new Ankylosaurus, a Protoceratops definitely stands no chance. But it's not alone. The roar was a call for the herd to come to his aid. Soon enough, the Team were surrounded by a huge crowd of Protoceratops. "The leader," whispered Al to Max. "It's not natural. Must be a Card." "What about I take him down?" said Max. "No. If you do so, they will have no leader and the minerals are unprotected." "Aw, man....alright then. Hexa, Electric Charge!" Hexa ran to the leader of the herd, but five Protoceratops blocked his way. Hexa's Charge hits another Protoceratops, knocking it flat. "More of them are coming! Let's just finish this!" shouted Zoe as she looked back. More of the herd are coming. And not far from there, a Tyrannosaurus bataar -- alias Tarbosaurus -- saw a fight going on and is coming to it. Category:Blog posts